Ryan (Classic)
Ryan is the main character in the whole Razor ''franchise. He's gone from the young master of fire to the omniverse's most powerful hero. He first appears in the pilot of ''Daycare Defenders, Beginnings. Daycare Defenders Age: 8 Allies: Jared, Josh, Iyahanna, Nia, Master Nexus, Rachel, Princess Coral Foes: Improv, Improv's Army First Appearance: Beginnings Appearance ''' Ryan wears a red ninja kids shirt with a decorated flames jacket. He also wears jeans, and sometimes, sweatpants. He also wears red Nikes. In his training gear, Ryan wears a sleek black and red ninja gi with a black mask and a red headband with golden diamond prints decorating his gi. In his ranger uniform: * 1: Ryan wears a sleek red and black armored suit with a mask with a visor representing a fire guardian. There are blue veins running through his suit. * 2: It's similar to its previous incarnation, but has the mask representing a dragon this time and the blue veins becoming green due to Substance X. In his Battlizer, Ryan looks like his regular suits, but just gains red and gold protective headgear, stronger armor, and a Dragon Lion Fire Sword. '''Occasional - On snow days such as in White Ice: Part 1, Ryan wears a ski coat and long puffy pants. History Ryan first appeared in Beginnings playing "Ninja" alongside Jared, Josh, and Iyahanna. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Skills - The Ninjorian DNA that Ryan has upgrades his speed, strength, and stamina. * Pyrokinesis '- Ryan can create, control and manipulate also generate fire, flame and heat. ** '''Atmokinesis '-'' Fused with the other ninja, Ryan can control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. ** '''Fire Breath '- Ryan can breathe out flames. ** 'Fire Mimicry '- In his true potential, Ryan can have a body made up of fire. ** 'Geo-Thermokinesis '- Along with Josh, Ryan can manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. ** 'Helio-Thermokinesis '- Along with Iyahanna, Ryan can manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. ** '''Inflammation - Ryan can burn things. ** Melting - Ryan can heat molecules to melt things. ** Plasmakinesis - Ryan can control plasma. ** Pyromancy - Ryan can gain insight into a problem through fire and flames. ** Pyrotechnics - Ryan can control fireworks. ** Self-Detonation '''- Ryan can explode self and reform. ** '''Thermokinesis - Ryan can create, control and manipulate heat. ** Pyroportation - Ryan can teleport or move though fire. Weaknesses * Over Amounts of Water - I'm not saying that Ryan can't enjoy pools or the beach. I'm just saying Ryan's powers don't work as well if in too much water, since he's the fire ninja. Appearances * Ryan appears in all books, except for Heaven on Earth. Spy Academy Age: 9 Allies: Spy Kidz, R.O.G.U.E. Counterspy Kidz (formerly, brainwashed) Foes: Maximus Booker, R.O.G.U.E. First Appearance: Spy School Dazed Ryan is now 10 years old in a brand new school for spies. He is still the main character and the leader of the Spy Kidz. Appearance In casual clothing, Ryan wears a standard spy academy uniform with red-and-blue cloth on his sides. He wears black stealth jeans, quiet-induced blue sneakers, and a spy watch on his left arm. In his pajamas, he wears an empty black shirt with blue sleeves. He wears a black pair of sleep pants and blue sleep shoes. In spy clothing, he wears a red-and-blue suit with black pants. He also wears quiet-induced shoes. He has a spy watch on his left arm. He has a utility belt and the Laserang is located on his back. In his standard R.O.G.U.E. uniform, Ryan looks the same, except for all of the blue being black. In his R.O.G.U.E. bathrobe, he wears a white bathrobe with the R.O.G.U.E. symbol on the middle of his chest. In his counterspy clothing, he wears the same thing as his spy clothing except theat the red has become black and the Razortek symbol has changed to a R.O.G.U.E symbol. Powers and Abilities Perhaps most noticeable of his abilities is, a somewhat stunningly gifted intellect (a trait shared across his family) as he's capable of performing advanced piloting, engineering and combat feats at only seven years old. In a further display of his mechanical abilities, he built the Proton Flyer. He's also more than capable of piloting the craft, including into harsh environments. Ryan is also a decent coder, but is primarily a pilot and engineer, like his grandfather. Besides his intellect, Ryan has various tools at his disposal, these primarily being his Blastboard, Lazerang, the Exo-Flex suit, and Galactech suit. Like his parents, Ryan is skilled at stopping space criminals such as Maximus Booker. He later acquires super speed, a Blast shield, and a Lazerang staff as captain of the Spy Kidz. Razor: Miraculous Age: 10-11 Allies: Plagg, Imani/ Ladybug, Kierra/ Rena Rouge, Dwayne/ Carapace, ZiAdrian/ Queen Bee, Miraculous Legion Foes: Akumi, Akumi's Army First Appearance: '' Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins: Part 1)'' Appearance ''' As Ryan Ryan wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. He wears blue jeans and blue sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears the Cat Miraculous, which is silver when he's not transformed. At Cat Noir Cat Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. His hair doesn't increase in size, but becomes standing up. His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print on its face. '''Powers and Abilities In addition to being popular around schooled, Ryan takes basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. Thus, he is able to speak Chinese fluently and is able to communicate with a Chinese celebrity as seen in Kung Food. He is also quite good at video games, being able to beat Dwayne in Ultimate Mecha Strike III and achieve one of the top scores in the entire school. Ryan, as Cat Noir, shows that he understands Morse code in “Robostus". In "Sapotis," it is revealed that he knows Kung-Fu. Cat Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability. In "Riptide", he manages to outrun a pair of panthers meaning he is capable of running at least between 35-50 mph. Like a cat, he also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, night vision, and has super stealth. Also like a cat, he can use his claws to climb up surfaces seen in "Dark Cupid" and several other episodes. As well as use them to cut through things like how he attempted to cut the sails in Captain Hardrock's ship. Cat Noir uses his staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, throwing it with great precision and having it be deflected back to him, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. He also has good hand-to-hand combat skills when needed. In and out of "Aqua Mode", he can also use his staff as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater like himself in "Reverser" and "Queen Wasp" and Ondine in "Mayura". Even out of "Aqua Mode" Cat Noir is a good swimmer. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively affect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects, like causing a bus' controls to go haywire or creating a platform in a structure. However, using Cataclysm drains his Miraculous' power, causing him to revert back to Adrien typically five minutes afterwards, so he has to use it wisely. Aqua Form When accessing his aqua powers, Cat Noir has the ability to breathe underwater and enhanced swimming capabilities. Ice Form When accessing his ice powers, with his ice skates Cat Noir has the ability to move quickly and freely on the ice. Isle Kidz This version of Ryan in his late childhood is now a superhero sponsored by Wood Industries. He is the leader of this new superhero team. Razor: Omniverse Age: 12-13 Allies: Dylan Blonko, Razortek Foes: Mr Oates, Vilgax First Appearance: Back In Business: Part 1 Appearance In Season 1 and 2, Ryan wears a black shirt that has a green stripe in the middle with a white X symbol and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears dark jeans and black sneakers. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green X symbol on the right side for some time. He wears the Nexomnitrix on his left wrist. In Season 3, he wears a short-sleeved white T-shirt outlined in green, with a black hourglass symbol in the center, with the X symbol in green. He wears long black pants with six horizontal white stripes. His hair also more closely resembles his original series hair, and he wears green shoes with a black outline. He wears the Infinimatrix on his left wrist. Occasional Appearances On occasions, while riding the Tenn-Speed, he wears a white helmet with the X symbol on it, a green visor, a short-sleeved black T-shirt, long white pants and a belt with the X symbol on it. Personality Over the years, Ryan has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised Ryan's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ryan fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Juan willingly mutated himself to succeed where Ryan had failed and stop Aggregor, Ryan was set on killing Juan, even fighting Imani when she refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ryan is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Nexomnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Powers and Abilities Ryan has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Imani, as well as various years fighting evil alongside Imani (as Ladybug and Blindstrike) as Cat Noir and Razor, and received a basic Razortek training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Logan's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form. Ryan was able to hold his own against Anthony, and Dad hinted that Ryan was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Razortek Academy with a 99 out of a 100. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ryan is smart in most respects, possessing a prestigious intelligence. He also has great grades, his lowest being a 89 in Science. It's his toughest subject, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ryan has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. Ryan is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Equipment Ryan is the wielder of the Infinimatrix (formerly the Nexomnitrix), which gives him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Using the Infinimatrix, Ryan can alter the universe in various ways, such as reflexively using the Celestialsapien DNA inside it to render him immune to reality-warping and history-warping effects he does not want to be affected by. When transforming into an alien, Ryan gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Rath and Jury Rigg. Though he usually uses his alien forms to fight, he can impersonate aliens as he did with Water Hazard to convince P'andor to go home, and though he was unsuccessful at convincing him, P'andor believed him to be Bivalvan. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix included what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowed Ryan to evolve his alien forms in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix can both be used for various purposes. Both have a built-in Universal Translator that allows Ryan to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The Nexomnitrix displayed the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he used to cure DNAliens and save the Highbreed from extinction. Azmuth also mentioned that Ryan could use the Nexomnitrix to bring back to life any species stored on Primus. The matrices also have a failsafe to help prevent Ryan from dying. If Ryan is in mortal danger and the matrices are in recharge mode, they will automatically go into active mode. Weaknesses Whenever the matrices times out, Ryan is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override Ryan's behavior, such as Big Chill's reproductive phase or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness Ryan is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Ryan unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Nexomnitrix and Infinimatrix, Ryan still does not know every function of them. And when he does, he still has trouble mastering them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Appearances Ryan appears in all of the books except for: * Catfight * Chaos at Christian Assembly * Trouble Helix * Josh 10K (book) * From Hedorium to Eternity * More - TBA Razor: Turbo Age: 14 At age 14, Ryan is in the 8th grade and has a mysterious new power - TURBO POWER! He's stronger than ever, and he has new foes, such as the Elementors, Mr. Oates 2.0, and Toxzon (Jameson from the future). Appearance When is not saving the world, Ryan uses normal clothes, consisting in a blue jacket with the symbol of Steel on its chest, a white watch, black jeans and white shoes. In the halfway of the second season, Max's jacket turned to grey. When linked with Rachel and they become Razor X, Max wears a black suit with white markings all over it. His mask looks more V-shaped. Personality Ryan is a very caring and very kind individual, willing to help those in need. He enjoys hanging out with his girlfriend, Allie. Powers and Abilities Ryan, since he is half Tachyon, has the ability of producing T.U.R.B.O. Energy. In his human form, he is very strong and agile for an average individual. With Rachel's help, he can ultralink with her, generating one hero known as Razor X, able to turn into different types of Turbo Modes. * Superhuman Strength: Due to the fact that Ryan is half Takonian, he is stronger than an average individual. * Superhuman Speed: Ryan is naturally faster than an average human. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ryan can easily dodge attacks at blur speeds. * T.U.R.B.O Energy Generation: Ryan is capable of generating endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy, which make him stronger and faster than average individuals. Ryan manifests this in many forms, such as launching T.U.R.B.O. Energy through his fists, leaking it through his eyes, getting angry and others. The energy is both beneficial and harmful, considering that Max can partially use it to activate his Turbo Modes and get superhuman conditions, but if he is not linked with Rachel, he could overload and ultimately explode, thus causing his death. ** Omni-T.U.R.B.O. Energy Generation: During the events of Omni-Copped, Ryan starts to generate a new variation of T.U.R.B.O. energy featured by its green color. The energy makes him exceptionally stronger, as he was capable to lift with ease many heavy rocks and faster, as he stated in Turbo-Charged that he had ran around 30 km and he wasn't tired. Skills * Leadership Skills: During the events of Team Turbo, Ryan started to strengthen his leadership skills. * Swordsmanship: Ryan has ability with swords. Weaknesses * Turbo Touch Problem: If Ryan touches an electronic device, the object can explode or get damaged. * T.U.R.B.O. Energy Overload: If Ryan is separated from Rachel for too long, he could overload and ultimately die. Rachel also needs Ryan's energy to survive, and if she stays eight hours without his energy she will eventually shut off permanently. Ryan also constantly needs to be linked with Rachel for precaution, so the villains (especially the Ultralinks and Mr. Oates) wouldn't track Max through his T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Category:Characters Category:Daycare Defenders Category:Spy Academy Category:Razor: Miraculous Category:Isle Kidz Category:Razor: Omniverse Category:School of Hybrids Category:Razor: Turbo Category:Razor: Element Category:Chaos Assembly Category:Razor: Trilogy/ Razor: Legacy